


Love In the Midst Of Chaos

by WrestlersOwnMyHeart



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestlersOwnMyHeart/pseuds/WrestlersOwnMyHeart
Summary: Y/N—Braun Strowman's best friend—doesn't take his accident with Bobby Lashley very well when they went crashing through the RAW's LED screens. And when she discovers it was all an act, and deliberately kept a secret? She really doesn't take that very well.
Relationships: Braun Strowman & Reader
Kudos: 4





	Love In the Midst Of Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: I own nothing or anyone associated or affiliated with NXT or WWE. I own only the original characters. This is just a fictional story that came from my imagination.
> 
> Content Warning: Not really anything other than staged violence within wrestling. Other than that this is just fluff. And maybe a tiny bit of angst thrown in.

I watched from the commentator's table, as my best friend, Mixed Match Challenge partner, and _very_ secret love of my life—Braun Strowman went to battle against Bobby Lashley in a Falls Count Anywhere match.

It escalated quickly.

They soon were out in the crowd beating on each other and Lashley wasted no time in picking up a chair and slamming into Braun's back.

"Anything goes!"

I heard Renee's excited exclamation through my headset.

That's what I was afraid of. These matches—the Falls Count Anywhere, No Holds Barred, Hell In A Cell... they all made me nervous when someone I cared about was in them.

"Who are you callin' as the winner, Y/N," Corey asked me. I could actually hear the cocky smile in his voice.

I swallowed and tried to keep my voice from shaking, while keeping my eyes on the two huge men trying to kill each other. They had moved to the stage now. "Braun," I said clearly. "My money is on Braun every time, Graves."

I gasped then, seeing Bobby lift Braun up into a vertical suplex, and slam him to the ramp beneath them. Braun sprawled across the ramp and laid there a moment, writhing in pain. Bobby quickly covered him for the pin, but luckily Braun kicked out at two. I exhaled sharply. At this point, I just wanted the match to be over. I no longer cared who won, I just wanted everyone safe. I had to look away a moment, collect myself. I heard Cory, Renee and Michael all three talking at the same time, trying to voice their thoughts.

Renee took advantage of a moment in which Cory and Michael actually weren't speaking. "I think that frustration of Bobby Lashley's- Oh! _OH_!"

My head shot up at Renee's screams. I looked toward the ramp just in time to see a mere glimpse of Braun tackling Lashley and going strait through the LED screens. There was a blinding flash of light, a loud pop-like explosion. Not even thinking, I shot up from my chair and watched as several little explosions went off, sending sparks flying every where. Smoke began gathering and wafting toward the audience.

I heard Cory let out an emphatic curse, not even minding the fact he was on live television.

I glanced over at Cory to see a truly shocked look on his face. Renee's hands were clasped in front of her face. Michael was deathly silent, slightly slumped in his seat.

"Braun?"

My voice came out a soft, barely there whimper. I knew I should have been concerned for Bobby as well, and I _was_ , but... I couldn't help it. I was so, terribly scared for Braun. Without thinking things through, I turned to make my way backstage. A hand took hold of my arm—I can only assume in an attempt to keep me at the commentator's table. I spun around. Saw that Cory was the one that grabbed me.

"Stay here, Y/N," he said softly. "There's nothing you can do for him right now. You'll only stand in the way of the medics."

I glared at him. "I would never do anything to hamper the medics. I want to be there so I can ride with him to the hospital—that is all."

Cory seemed to hesitate, and for an instant, his grip on my arm tightened slightly.

"You want to let me go, Graves," I said quietly. "Right. Now. Or I _will_ claw your eyes out."

"Let her go, Cory," Renee exclaimed. "That's her tag partner back there—her friend!"

Sending him another glare, I ripped my arm out of his grasp, and didn't wait to see if he protested; I simply turned and headed back stage using the pathway that was behind the commentator's table. I figured I'd call less attention to myself that way. Because if there was one thing I had drilled into my mind, it was that Vincent Kennedy McMahon did not want attention on anything but the action.

Once I reached the backstage area, I hurried toward the area where the LED screens were set up. I quickly spotted the point of impact. And I halted. The smoke was thicker, and there was even a couple of small fires that some crew members were putting out with fire extinguishers. A scorched, acrid odor filled my nostrils and burned my lungs. I coughed, trying to clear them so I could breathe a little better. As my eyes adjusted to the cloudy air, I made out two huge forms laying on the concrete. Paramedics were already working on Braun, and Lashley. They had placed supportive collars around both men's necks and were putting them on back boards so they could be transferred onto the waiting gurneys.

"Braun!" I called his name out and hurried forward, fanning smoke away from my face as I went. He looked to be unconscious, but I had to know for sure. " _Braun_!"

"Ma'am? You need to leave this area for right now," a security guard said to me, moving to usher me away. His hand moved to rest on my back and began nudging at me, forcing me to move. "It isn't safe-"

I turned so I could bat his hand away, and gave it a sharp smack. "I'm not leaving. That is my best friend over there. I am riding with him to the hospital. And if you try to make me move away again, I swear I will kick your balls up into your throat."

"Suit yourself," the guard raised his hands in a defensive gesture and backed away from me.

I turned back to see what was happening with Braun and Lashley. Bobby was being loaded into one ambulance, and then several other medics strained to lift Braun's stretcher into the other emergency vehicle. I hurried over to see if there was anything I could do; also so I could hurry into the ambulance once he was loaded. They were _not_ leaving me behind. By the time I reached the crowd of medics, Braun was loaded. They started to slam the doors shut.

"Wait," I said loudly, "I'm going with him!"

I scrambled into the back of the vehicle and the doors slammed shut behind me. A medic was at the head of Braun's stretcher, checking his vitals.

"Braun," I whispered, and took his huge hand in both of mine. It was limp. "Braun, please wake up." My voice cracked, and before I could stop them, tears were streaming down my face. I squeezed his hand and laced my fingers with his. "Braun... _Please_..." I sniffled and wiped at my tears with the sleeve of my hoodie.

"Okay, we're now clear of any cameras," the medic said. "You can move now, Braun." The man glanced over at me then as I became aware of Braun stirring. "You were a nice touch. Thanks for coming along."

My mouth gaped open as I looked from the medic to Braun who was now sitting up on the gurney, looking completely fine. "Br-Braun?" My words stammered out as I looked at him in disbelief. "Wha- What is going on?"

"That was awesome," Braun guffawed. "The crowd went insane! I thought Graves was gonna piss himself! I- Y/N... what are you doing?"

I'd slid down the seat toward the doors of the vehicle and glared at Braun.

"Tell the driver to stop this ambulance, or so help me God, I will jump out while it's moving."

"Ma'am, we're almost to Braun's rental," the driver called back. "It's just down the block. You can get out then-"

"STOP THE AMBULANCE! NOW!"

My scream got their attention and they must've decided to listen to the "little erratic lady", because the ambulance came to a screeching stop. I threw open the doors as Braun ripped off his C-collar and blood pressure cuff. I hopped down, and instantly began walking down the street, headed back to the arena. Why, I wasn't entirely sure—I wasn't thinking clearly. I suppose I needed to get my things together.

Suddenly, I was lifted into the air and draped across a huge shoulder. _Braun's_ shoulder.

"Put me down," I hissed, wriggling in his grasp. He turned and began walking in the opposite direction. "I hate you right now. Put me _down_!"

"Stop wiggling," his deep voice scolded gently as he continued his trek down the street.

When I ignored him and kept struggling, I felt a large hand swat across my butt. I gasped at the slight sting. And for an instant, I froze. Any other time, that might've been a turn-on for him to smack my bottom. But right then. It only pissed me off more.

"Don't you dare slap my butt," I growled kicking my feet. "You put me down right now, you over-grown jackass!"

My voice broke on the last word, and I grew even angrier because of it. I felt him shift his arms and I was being lowered. But instead of being put on my feet, I was sat down on the hood of his rental. He wedged himself between my knees and placed his hands on either side of my hips. I wasn't going anywhere.

"Why are you so upset?"

I looked up at his face, astonished at his stupidity. "Why am I upset," I parroted. "I'm upset because I... You went through the LED screens with Lashley! I saw smoke and sparks and explosions. And then I get backstage and you appear to be out cold!" I hit uselessly at his broad shoulders with my fists. "And give me some damn space! How can you ask me _why_ I'm upset?! Are you insane? You scared me to death! I thought-"

His finger came up and pressed against my lips. "Okay, I scared you. I get it," Braun drawled softly. "I'm sorry. But aren't you overreacting just a little bit? I mean, this is the WWE. We do stuff like this all the time-"

"Overreacting," I demanded, after tugging his finger away from my lips. "I'm overreacting? Do you have any idea- You didn't tell me one single thing about this! I thought that you or Lashley missed a spot and something had gone terribly wrong!" My throat grew thicker with each word that passed my lips. "You can't do that to me again, Braun!" I broke down sobbing then, still so freaked out from the past half hour.

"Okay, okay," he placated me gently, pulling me against his chest and running his hand over my hair. "I'm sorry I scared you, sweetheart. I was told not to say anything to anyone so it would seem all the more real. But from now on, I will tell you when something like this goes down. You just have to promise me that _you_ won't tell anyone. When Vince wants something to stay secret, it has to. We could lose our jobs otherwise."

I nodded, sniffling. "I'm sorry I went berserk on you. I was just so scared..."

He pulled me back against him and hugged me close, "I know. And I'm sorry."

I buried my face against his hard chest and gathered my courage. This needed to be said, because the night had proven that life could indeed be short.

"I was scared because I was afraid I might not have the opportunity to tell you... that I love you."

"I know, I'm sorry, hon-" I heard and felt him take a deep breath. "Wh-what did you say?"

I pulled back and looked up at him. "I love you, ya big jerk."

His eyes softened and his hand came up to touch my face, brushed some tears away with his thumb. "I love you too, pipsqueak. Have for a long time. I just didn't realize you felt the same way about me."

I sort of laughed and sobbed at the same time, and snuggled close to him. "Of course I did— _do_."

His huge hand reached out and tilted my chin up till my gaze met his. "Love you."

"Love you," I returned. Then giggling through the remainder of my tears, I reached up and tugged on his soft beard till his head lowered to mine. Our lips met in a soft, almost shy kiss.

"I promise I won't ever scare you like that again."

"You better not," I shot back, kissing him again.

He lifted me off the hood of the rental then. "Let's get to the hotel," he said, carrying me to the passenger side of the vehicle.

"My room or yours?"

"Doesn't matter to me, as long as I wake up next to you in the morning, sweetheart."

"Ditto."

**THE END**


End file.
